That Day in Luca
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: What would happen if Auron didn't meet up with Tidus in Luca? What if he missed meeting him? Who would help him find Tidus? Could it be this girl, Roa, with a secret life?*CHAPTER 4 UP!*
1. Meeting Roa

That Day In Luca  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. I wish I do though, because I love Auron!  
  
Final Fantasy X was the first Final Fantasy game I have played. I just bought Final Fantasy 8, though. Anyway, please enjoy. Sorry for any spelling errors.  
  
  
  
There were too many people here. If he was going to look for Tidus, it would be really hard to do so. Auron pushed his way through the crowds, getting pushed and shoved. He grumbled under his breath, finally sitting down on a bench. Auron wiped the sweat from over his eyes and looked around. This section of Luca was dead. No one wanted to go to a book store now that blitzball was staring.  
  
They could all do for a good book reading. he thought numbly, as the sun baked him.  
  
  
  
Two giggling girls started talking nearby him. Auron sighed, listening in on their conversation.  
  
"She doesn't even like blitzball. I don't understand what is a matter with her." The girl with a pig tail muttered.  
  
"Her head is stuck in the clouds. Dragging her here is just ruining the fun. We should ditch her." The red haired girl replied.  
  
"Yeah. We will when she returns. We'll tell her we have to go get something on the ship and then lose her."  
  
"It will be easy to lose her in these crowds." The red hair girl exclaimed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Heyyyyy!" came a call.  
  
Auron looked up to see another girl run over to the other two.  
  
This must be the girl they are trying to ditch. Auron thought to himself.  
  
"Um, Hiya, Roa. We gotta get something from the ship. We'll be back soon." And the two girls ran.  
  
Roa pushed back her black hair and glanced around, her eyes settling on Auron. Auron stood up to leave. Roa's eyes were lightish pink and she looked sad.  
  
"You there!" she called to him.  
  
Auron stopped and looked up, "What is it?"  
  
"Were you here when they were talking?" she asked him.  
  
"Those two girls? I suppose I was." He said, itching to leave.  
  
"They've ditched me, havn't they?" Roa asked him.  
  
Auron didn't know how to respond, so he just looked at her through his one good eye. Roa looked at the cobble stone path.  
  
"Thanks, anyway." She whispered and ran off.  
  
  
  
Auron had missed Tidus. He was lone gone by now. He thought for sure he would be able to meet up with him when the fiends attacked, but Tidus was gone. It was night now. Who knows where they were now.  
  
"I failed, Jecht." Auron muttered, stepping into a café.  
  
He slumped down in a seat.  
  
"What will it be, sir?" asked a man.  
  
Auron gave him his order and heard a loud cry. He looked over.  
  
"Listen miss, we aren't going to give you anymore. Sorry."  
  
"I want another DRINK!" the girl screamed.  
  
It was the girl from this afternoon, Roa. She was drunk out of her mind.  
  
"No! Go on home."  
  
Roa snorted and slumped her head against the table. Auron got his drink and took a long sip. Roa looked up.  
  
"You." she muttered to him.  
  
"Me?" he asked her.  
  
"You were right. They ditched me. Those bitches." Roa hiccupped.  
  
Roa looked about twenty - two. She hiccupped again.  
  
"Listen, lady, you better go home." The man said again.  
  
Roa stood up to leave, but her legs gave out. Auron grabbed her quickly.  
  
"Do you know here?" the man asked him.  
  
"Um, yeah, HE DOES. He'll take ME home." Roa cried.  
  
Auron opened his mouth to speak, but Roa covered his mouth with her pale hand and dragged him out of the bar.  
  
"Those bitches ditched me!" she cried.  
  
Auron turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called after him.  
  
"My hotel."  
  
"Help me get home to mine!" Roa screamed.  
  
Auron stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He grabbed her hand as Roa told him where to go. Finally, he stopped outside her hotel door. She hiccupped once more.  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "Good -bye."  
  
"Wait! I want to see you again."  
  
Auron was taken aback, "Why?"  
  
"Well, when a guy doesn't speak to you the whole way to your hotel room and doesn't even try to come in - let's say he gets my attention."  
  
Auron didn't know what to say, "You're drunk."  
  
"Maybe I am. But I'm going to see you again."  
  
Auron shrugged.  
  
"I will. I'll bump into you!" she cried.  
  
Auron left rather quickly, stepping back out onto Luca.  
  
"What a night." He muttered and walked down the rather empty streets.  
  
What a night indeed.  
  
And it was only going to get stranger.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is kinda weak, but it will get better, I swear! Please review! This was my first FFX story. The rest of my stories are Escaflowne or poems, so be nice!  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	2. The Cafe

That Day In Luca  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. *Isn't AURON hot? *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Auron stepped out of his hotel room. The breeze wafted down the open hallways and he made sure his shades were on, stepping out onto the walkways. He didn't know where Tidus could be now. Auron stepped into a café for breakfast and sat down.  
  
"What will it be sir?" asked a older women.  
  
Auron gave his order and looked out the window. Tidus was with the Besaid Aurochs. That meant he could be with Yuna, since she was from Besaid was well. And that lead Auron to know they would be heading to Djose. So he would too. The women gave him his coffee and told him his order would arrive soon and left. Auron took a sip off his coffee and sighed to himself. There was a loud rap on the window. His gaze drifted upwards to see a young girl smiling and waving.  
  
"Roa?" he muttered.  
  
She grinned and ran away. A few seconds later she came running the café and bounded in the seat across from him.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Suave himself!" she chirped.  
  
"Shouldn't you have a hangover?" he asked her.  
  
Roa chuckled, "You don't think that is the first time I got drunk is it? I've perfected the next day. It is an art form. I can get rid of my hangovers."  
  
"And how do you do that?" Auron asked, taking another sip.  
  
To which, Roa grinned and answered, "Oh, by having coffee with older men who hardly speak and wear shades inside a building, that's how."  
  
Auron didn't know what to say, but luckily, his plate was put down on him.  
  
"I'll have a coffee to." Said Roa, smiling.  
  
The women nodded and left.  
  
"Did I say you could stay with me?" Auron grunted.  
  
Roa laughed, "You don't like to talk much, do you?" she asked.  
  
Auron didn't answer.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back to my hotel room last night. Now I'm stuck in Luca, because my so called friends bolted with out me." Roa pointed out.  
  
Auron didn't respond.  
  
"I'm stuck here in Luca." Roa stressed.  
  
Auron took another sip.  
  
"I'm alone in Luca with no one I know." She leaned forward.  
  
Auron leaned back.  
  
"You aren't going to make this easy for me are ya?" she muttered.  
  
"Easy for what?"  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"It's of no concern to you." Auron replied.  
  
"Yes it is. If you are headed to the Moonflow it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I live nearby there, that is why."  
  
"And why would I care?" Auron asked.  
  
"Because then I could come with you."  
  
"You can go alone. I don't need any company to Djose-"  
  
"HA HA! You are going near the Moonflow." Roa laughed, as her coffee was set down in front of her.  
  
"You aren't coming with me."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"And how old are you, Roa?" Auron asked.  
  
Roa shifted in her seat, "I'm twenty - five."  
  
"So you don't need to be baby sat along the way. You're old enough to take care of yourself." Auron replied, sitting back.  
  
"How old are you? Thirty -five? Forty?" She asked him.  
  
"It doesn't matter to you."  
  
"Oh come on! I can help you!"  
  
"Help me do what?"  
  
"Whatever you need to do! And then you can repay me by letting me come with you to the Moonflow." Roa said.  
  
Auron looked at her, and she pleaded once more.  
  
"Come on!" she begged.  
  
"Do you know of Tidus?"  
  
"Tidus? That hot blitzball player from the other day?" Roa asked, puzzled.  
  
Auron nodded, "I need to meet up with him. I missed him when the fiends attacked."  
  
"Then I'll help you find him!" Roa cried.  
  
Auron sighed and stood up.  
  
"Please?" Roa begged.  
  
"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Auron said.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Meet me by the Luca outskirts today at noon." He said, leaving.  
  
"You won't regret this!" cried Roa's fading voice.  
  
I have a feeling I will. he thought as he cursed himself for getting this young women involved.  
  
Girl, Auron. A girl.  
  
He bickered with himself all the way back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
-Sniperwolf  
  
  
  
Ok, how do you like it? PLEASE review! I would love it if you did! Thanks! I enjoy writing it! Auron is my favorite character with Rikku in close second. *They would make a cute couple! * 


	3. The Storm

That Day In Luca  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. I do own Roa.  
  
Note: Sorry if Roa has been getting on your nerves, readers. She's suppose to, and I don't find her half bad. You'll like her later. I hope.  
  
If you havn't defeated Yunalesca yet, there will be spoilers.  
  
Why did he agree to let Roa join him was beyond his mind. Maybe she had slipped something in his drink. Why was he waiting for her at the outskirts of Luca?  
  
Because you're an old fool. he thought bitterly.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Auron looked to see Roa, grinning from ear to ear. She waved at him and he looked away.  
  
"Don't get in my way." He said.  
  
"Geez, calm down." Roa responded.  
  
"To the Moonflow and that is it." Auron said.  
  
"Wait a second. I don't even know your name. Isn't that weird?" Roa said, chuckling.  
  
Auron didn't find anything weird about it.  
  
"You never asked." He replied.  
  
"Well, I am now." Roa said, shaking her head.  
  
"Auron." He said quickly and started walking up the steps.  
  
Roa ran quickly next to him, "Auron as in guardian of Braska Auron?"  
  
Auron didn't reply.  
  
"Oh my god. Wow. I never thought I would meet you. People said you were dead, you know?"  
  
Auron chuckled. How true was that? He didn't respond and just looked at Roa.  
  
"Anyway, at least I know I won't be able to be hurt. Since you're all tough and stuff." Roa said.  
  
There was a loud rumble of thunder from far away.  
  
"Let us hurry." Auron said he picked up the pace.  
  
Roa walked after him and they walked in silence. Auron looked down to see the rain starting to fall.  
  
"Should we stop?"  
  
"No. Every second counts. We need to get to Djose."  
  
Roa didn't say anything when a large group of people came running down. Auron pulled one aside.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"The Operation! It failed! Sin killed everyone!" the man screamed quickly and ran.  
  
Auron looked straight ahead. If Summoner Yuna was there, she might be dead as well.  
  
"We need to get to the wreckage." Auron relied.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because Tidus might be there." Auron said quickly.  
  
It was starting to pour now and he walked faster, almost a jog.  
  
"Hey, wait up." Roa cried out, running to keep up with him.  
  
"No." He said and soon it was pouring.  
  
The rain chilled him and he walked on, though it was raining so hard it was impossible to see.  
  
"Maybe we should stop?" called Roa, from wherever she was.  
  
Auron didn't want too, but there was no chance of going out in the storm. He nodded.  
  
"Auron?" called Roa, because she couldn't see him.  
  
Thick fog rolled in.  
  
Sin. Sin is causing the storm because we caused him so much. The thought came to Auron quickly.  
  
It was impossible to see anything because of the storm and he mulled around for a second. There was a scream.  
  
"AURON!"  
  
Auron turned around to see the roar of fiends from somewhere. There was battling noises and fiends angry wails.  
  
"Roa?" Auron called out, but he couldn't find her.  
  
There was a loud gasp and Roa let out another scream, followed by a thud. Auron ran quickly, finally coming to the outline of the fiends. It was a three of them, all strong and dragonlike. Roa lay on the ground, small cut marks lining her, some blood driping down.  
  
"Over here!" he called to the three dragon like monsters.  
  
Roa let out a little groan and tried to raise her hand, but the monster nudged her roughly with his head and she went silent.  
  
Is she? No, can't be. The wounds aren't bad enough so she would die. Auron thought quickly as one monster lunged at him.  
  
He was able to dodge it and another one came out of the fog. Auron slashed at it and it let out a small wail and went back into the thick fog.  
  
Where are they? he mused to himself as he looked around.  
  
There was another roar and Auron slashed again, only to be knocked down. Auron started getting up went everything went silent. They were out there, waiting to attack. Auron didn't have the time to lift up his sword, however, before he was attacked again and fell to the ground. There was another roar and he felt the monster's hot breath on his face. The monster leaned back, opened his mouth and-  
  
Fell dead next to Auron, as the other do did the same. Auron raised his head to see Roa, holding her shoulder, her gun by her side.  
  
"Heh. Close one." She breathed.  
  
Then Roa's eyelids fluttered and her knees wobbled. Roa caved to the ground.  
  
"Roa?" Auron asked.  
  
The girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.  
  
  
  
Auron was able to drag them to the side of the highroad, underneath some wreckage. Roa let out a little moan but did not awake. She had a slash down her arm, and another on her shoulder. They weren't too bad, nothing he couldn't handle. He leaned over to wash the wound when a necklace fell out of her shirt.  
  
Auron paused.  
  
It was an odd necklace, no doubt. It was like a small glass jar, with different colors swirling around. It was very pretty and looked somewhat old. It had a handle, yet needed a key. The colors made a strange tinkling noise. Auron didn't know why someone would want to run around with that clunky thing.  
  
But there was no time to think about that now. He had to tend to her wounds.  
  
He didn't second guess the necklace.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Do you want Chapter Four? Please review and be oh so kind! Please? *puppy dog eyes * I know it isn't the best but still!  
  
-Sniperwolf 


	4. Walking Down The Highroad

That Day In Luca  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy X. By the way, sorry for lack of updates, but I've been in a rut writing wise, but I'm trying to update all my stories, so look out! ^_^ Roa is mine by the way.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
Roa woke up and the sun hit her eyes. She shielded them quickly, groaning as she felt the wound in her side. She rolled over to see she was still under a small covered area and saw Auron, sitting on a rather large rock, staring straight out across the fields of the highroad. Roa propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Guess I'm a pain huh?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Auron didn't reply, but he turned to her.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, looking down at the ground and drawing pictures in the sand.  
  
"No. . . I suppose I should thank you." Auron muttered.  
  
Roa looked up at him, but he had turned his head, "Me? No. . . I almost got you killed." She said.  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
Roa fell back into silence, her side still hurting. Her hands clasped the necklace around her neck.  
  
Stupid thing. Stupid thing. She cured to herself, letting her hands slide around it, before sitting up.  
  
"Do you want me to go back to Luca? I wouldn't mind too." Roa said, tossing back her hair.  
  
Auron was silent for a second, "No. You can come. You're wounded and getting to your home wouldn't be go for your slashes."  
  
Roa didn't respond, just nodded.  
  
Auron stood up and faced her, "Ready?" he asked.  
  
He knew perhaps he should wait for her wounds to be OK, but he didn't have time to wait. Tidus and the others might already be in Guadosalam, and here he was still on the highroad. Roa stood up, holding her side for a brief second, and then putting her necklace back under her shirt. Auron didn't ask what it was. That would mean she could ask him a question in return, and he wasn't fond of questions. Auron walked on, Roa somewhat limping behind him. They walked in silence for a little while until night started to fall. Auron started to see Roa was becoming a little jumpy, always looking around her, and never quite settled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Auron asked her and she almost jumped twenty feet in the air.  
  
"What?! No!!!! What made you asked that?! I'm fine!?" Roa asked, making it sound like a question.  
  
"Just leave me out of your affairs." Auron replied curtly, walking on.  
  
  
  
Well, isn't he nice. Roa thought to herself.  
  
But Roa thought of herself as lucky. Here she was, with a bodyguard (though perhaps he didn't know it.) She was safe until she returned back to the Moonflow, where she hide out. Auron didn't know what a help she was being.  
  
What a help indeed. He's saving my life, but has no clue. The thought swirled around a little.  
  
It was obvious those monsters weren't from Sin. They were sent here to kill her, but first went after Auron. They were both lucky they had made it alive.  
  
Constant fear I live in. Roa thought, walking closer to Auron.  
  
Yes, constant fear. That was why Roa hated the night. The perfect time for them to get her. Roa shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked.  
  
No. I'm freaked out. They are watching me. I can feel it. Roa mused.  
  
"Yes." She lied, not wanting to seem weak.  
  
"You should have brought a sweater." Auron said.  
  
Roa sighed, "Thanks for the help." She said.  
  
Auron didn't reply.  
  
"Can't we rest? Just a little?" Roa asked, glancing around.  
  
"If you don't like this, then leave. I never said you had to stay until the end." Auron muttered to her.  
  
Roa sighed and felt her necklace jangle around her neck.  
  
Stupid thing. Stupid thing. She thought as she stared at Auron.  
  
Auron didn't stare back.  
  
"Are you ready?" "Yes of course." "Ready to attack?" "Yes." "Good. This time we need to make sure she never returns. And don't worry about the old guy. We almost killed him the last time." "Right, Master."  
  
  
  
Roa didn't see the shot coming.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So. . . want Chapter Five? I'd been happy to write it! ^_^ Please leave a review! 


End file.
